During traffic stops, the drivers/passengers are usually required to present paperwork such as driver's license and vehicle registrations to police officers. Since many drivers put the paperwork in the glove compartment which may be used to contain weapons/firearms, it may be potentially dangerous for the police officers to allow the drivers to retrieve the paperwork. Sometimes the potential danger may result in hostile and dangerous interactions between police officers and civilians.